Inicien sus apuestas
by Yamii Nara
Summary: Se oyen, pasos y portazos y los empleados de la mansión Vongola se reúnen en la cocina para iniciar las apuestas. ¿cual de los jóvenes amos a vuelto de su misión y se encuentra en este momento teniendo sexo con su pareja? si quieres saber, entra y averígualo! Primer Yaoi!


los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!no me pertenecen son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: hola mis conejitos, primero que nada no tengo idea de donde salio esto, ya saben cuando la inspiración te golpea de pronto. lo escribí inspirada en una pareja en especifico, pero me debato bastante entre decirles quienes eran o no. Ok, a leer!

ADVERTENCIA: yaoi (el primero que escribo)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-INICIEN SUS APUESTAS-

Un portazo, pasos rápidos y un sordo sonido de algo rompiéndose, los empleados levantaron la cabeza siguiendo el sonido de los pasos.

De vuelta algo que ser rompía y golpes de empotramiento contra paredes.

-tal vez alguno volvió de su viaje.

-la cosa es saber quién.

…

Por el pasillo de arriba, dos cuerpos chocaban contra todo a su paso, buscando la puerta de la habitación, entre besos y manoseos.

Bingo, la puerta fue abierta de golpe y cerrada de una patada que hizo temblar las paredes. A empujones uno de los cuerpos callo sentado sobre la cómoda cama, mientras el otro se sentaba a encima y devoraba su boca. Las manos acariciaban el rostro opuesto hasta llegar a los cabellos y tirar de ellos obligando al otro a acostarse.

El mayor desprendió la camisa del otro, y comenzó a besar su pecho y abdomen, bajando hasta toparse con el molesto pantalón, que fue rápidamente quitado, al igual que esos inútiles bóxers.

Vio con gusto como su miembro era engullido con delicadeza, hasta la base, veía como la cabeza subía y bajaba, mientras sentía la húmeda lengua recorrer toda su longitud y los labios se adaptaban al ancho, sintió como sus pelotas eran levemente apretadas y gimió.

…

El sonido del portazo, cosas rotas y de vuelta un portazo, los reunió en la cocina, lugar donde se encontraban la totalidad de empleados de la mansión se había, las mucamas, choferes, mayordomos, todos ellos estaban allí. Una de las mucamas parada sobre la mesa, llevaba un tazón entre sus manos, otra tenía una lista con nombres y apuntaba cruces en ella.

-EMPEZAMOS CON LAS APUESTAS, UNO DE LOS SEÑORES VOLVIO DE SU VIAJE, CUAL CREEN USTEDES QUE SEA? Preguntaba sonriendo la empleada con el tazón lleno de dinero, la otra chica recibía el dinero y anotaba el nombre que los apostadores le decían.

-LAS APUESTAS SE CERRARAN EN UNA HORA…HAGAN SUS APUESTAS…CUAL DE LOS JOVENES AMOS HA VUELTO DE SU MISION?

…

Relamía sus labios, sintió el sabor de semen de su amante, mientras veía como él, lamia sus dedos, dejándolos bien lubricados para comenzar a prepararlo.

Coloco uno en su entrada y lo empujo lentamente, hasta meterlo todo, simulo pequeñas embestidas, antes de meter el segundo y moverlos en forma de tijeras, vio como su amante arqueaba un poco la espalda, por la incomodidad y lo beso para lograr distraerlo, metió el tercer dedo y trazo círculos en su interior, su amante lo masturbaba, preparándolo para que lo penetrara.

…

-NADIE PUEDE SALIR DE LA COCINA, HASTA QUE LAS APUESTAS CIERREN…YA CONOCEN LAS REGLAS. Recordó una mucama.

-alguien recuerda cuando comenzamos con esto? Pregunto un chofer.

-fue hace tanto tiempo que no lo recuerdo ya. Contesto un mayordomo, recibiendo asentimientos.

-me sorprende que nos hayan descubierto aun. Confeso una mucama.

-seguro el Decimo y el amo Yamamoto, se sorprenderían antes de reír nerviosos. Aseguro una mucama.

-no quiero imaginar la reacción del amo Gokudera o la del amo Mukuro. Tembló un chofer haciendo temblar a los demás.

-y la de Reborn? Les recordó otro.

-se olvidan del peor… el amo Hibari. Toda la cocina temblo.

…

De a poco se abría paso en la estrecha entrada, hasta sentir que toda su verga estaba siendo apretada, se quedo quieto esperando que su amante se adapte al tamaño. Al verlo mover las caderas, el comenzó con las embestidas, tranquilas primeros, feroces después.

Ambos gemían el nombre del otro, y acallaban la ruega de mas entre besos.

-hazloooo, m-as, fuerteeee! Regaba un uke sediento de sexo salvaje, que recibió lo que pidió además de comenzar a ser masturbado.

De un rápido movimiento dejo al contrario acostado y comenzó a cabalgarlo, mientras el mismo se masturbaba, notaba el deseo el los ojos de su amante, deseo que lo obligaba a cabalgarlo más, rápido y profundo, hasta que sintió como era tocado el aquel lugar tan sensible.

-al parecer, lo encontraste. Susurro el otro, casi conteniendo una sonrisa de placer.

…

Entre el griterío en la cocina, ninguno noto como dos de los jóvenes amos entraban, ambos los miraban con gracia, mientras negaban.

-oh, jóvenes amos, que se les ofrece? Le consulto una de las cocineras.

-dos vasos de leche y galletas. Miro a su amigo y lo noto. –sabes que quieres hacerlo, solo hazlo. El otro lo miro y sonriendo saco dinero de su bolsillo y se lanzo, el también quería apostar.

-oh, había olvidado que al joven amo también le gustaba participar en las apuestas. Rio la chica, mientras servía la leche, I-pin se sentó en la mesada y tomo una de los vasos y una galleta.

-apuestan sobre todos? Pregunto la chica algo sonrojada.

-sí. La cocinera noto el rojo intenso en las mejillas de la china. –oh, sobre ustedes no, ya que ustedes siempre se van juntos de misión, es raro que alguno salga sin el otro. La china pareció relajarse y bebió un sorbo de leche. –además todos en la mansión sabemos de sus rutinas sexuales con el joven Lambo. I-pin escupió la leche y giro a ver a la mujer a su lado y al resto de los empleados, para concentrar su vista en su "amigo" de la infancia.

-bueno, es lo bueno de ser jóvenes. Termino por encogerse de hombros y beber el resto de la leche de un sorbo. –después avísale a Lambo los resultados. La chica bajo de la mesada de un salto y dio un silbido que hizo voltear al Bovino, enseguida el chico entendió el mensaje, grito el nombre por el cual apostaba y tiro el dinero en la tazón, la mucama asintió informándole que esta anotado ya.

Rápidamente se acerco a su "amiga" y la rodeo por la cintura uniendo sus frentes.

-quieres apostar conmigo? Pregunto juguetona la chica.

-que tienes para ofrecer su pierdes? Lambo sonrió lascivo.

-lo que quieras. Respondió casi sobre sus labios, ambos desaparecieron por la puerta de la cocina segundos después.

-yo apuesto por el joven Lambo. Rompió el silencio que se había formado por ver a los menores de la mansión tan…juguetones.

-yo igual! Todos rieron.

…

Un gemido fuerte, acompañado de los últimos empujones, dejo como resultado sabanas manchadas de sudor y semen.

Se acostaron uno al lado del otro, y se besaron con hambre, antes de abrazarse son importarle lo pegajosos que estuvieran.

…

La hora ya había pasado y una de las empleadas se dirigía al despacho del Decimo. Golpeo la puerta.

-adelante. La abrió e ingreso con la cabeza un poco gacha, para sorprenderse ella también.

-los jóvenes amos desean algo para beber o comer? Pregunto levantando la cabeza y viendo a cada uno de los allí presentes.

-té y galletas, estarían genial. Respondió el Decimo.

-claro, joven amo, me retiro. Salió de la oficina y a pasos rápidos pero disimulados se dirigió a la cocina.

…

La puerta volvió a abrirse, sin permiso esta vez.

-oh, cuando volviste? Pregunto uno de los que estaba adentro.

-hace un rato. Informo dejándose caer en uno de los sillones y extendiendo su mano para recibir unos papeles, que leyó atentamente.

-tal vez debería avisar que necesitaremos 2 tazas mas de té. Dijo uno de ellos levantándose.

-iré yo. Interrumpió uno de los que acababan de entrar y salió.

…

La chica volvió y vio como todos estaban callados esperando por saber quiénes eran los ganadores, se subió a la mesa.

-bien, el joven amo que volvió de su viaje fue…

-interrumpo?

Todas las almas abandonaron los cuerpos, al notar como el joven amo que acababa de entrar los miraba a todos y centraba su vista en su papel donde claramente leyó,

*Reborn -xxxxxxxx

*Yamamoto-xxxxxxxxxxxx

*Ryohei-xxxxxx

*Hibari-xxx

Levanto la vista, al ver el tazón con dinero todo le pareció muy obvio.

-KAMIKOROSU!

Entre la huida de los empleados noto como una mucama llevaba una remera con una curiosa inscripción.

" **VIVA EL 1869!"**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, al final si les dije quienes eran, si eran Hibari-san (seme) y Mukuro (uke). Espero lo hayan disfrutado y ya saben si les gusto cometen o agreguen a favoritos, se aceptan cartas bombas o Lambo dentro de una caja, ademas de pasteles!

Ok, nos leemos besitos!


End file.
